An Adventure
by Jas2349
Summary: Jasmine and her friends stumble upon the characters from Supernatural. (I know how people say the summary is bad well mine you'll probably not like at all but have fun reading if you do like it)
1. Rides and Ruby

"So… We got the Fandango, the Phoenix and the Flying Turns where to next?" Sam checked off the rides he and his brother have been on.

"Food!" Dean eyed the food court from where they were standing.

They entered the food court and spotted a familiar face. A blonde eating french fries.

"Ruby? What the hell? We thought you were dead?!" Sam panicked. Ruby ignored the question by eating more of the golden colored fries.

"Ugghhh… I missed this deep fried crack" she moaned from the taste of them. Dean shot a look of confusion from the demon to sam and back.

"Oh, don't worry about little old me I won't be raging mayhem anytime soon. I'll be here enjoying these bad boys" she slurped another one into her mouth.

"We'll be watching" Dean narrowed his eyes at Ruby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Whatever, Shortbus" Sam stop snickering when his brother turned around and glared at him.

"Castiel, get your feathery ass down here" Dean spoke while looking at the horizon.

"Hello, Dean" the angel appeared from behind him

"Jesus! Cas I told you not to do that" Dean grabbed at his chest in shock

"My apologies Dean"


	2. Jasmine and Tiera

Dean was just finishing up his TLC sandwich when he got tackled to the concrete by something and his sandwich flying in the other direction. The same went with Castiel while Sam was just laughing his ass off from the other side of the mahogany table.

"What the hell" when he managed to look up he saw a girl with black rimmed glasses, short dark brown hair and hazel eyes was straddling him. The girl on top of the angel had meduimish light-brown hair with blue eyes and wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

"Oh my god you're Dean Winchester aren't you?" The one on top of Dean spoke with a glimpse of a smile.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Dean asked nervously

"Your one of my favorite characters. Well apart from Ruby of course" the girl shot a wave to the demon in question Ruby saw and winked back. The one on top of Castiel bent down and started hugging the crap out of the angel he looked very uncomfortable in that position.

"What do you mean i'm your favorite?" Dean questioned not even sure he'll like the answer.

"Favorite character or course… Don't you remember from when Balthazar zapped you guys in a parallel world where your lives were a tv show?" the dark brown haired girl continued.

"Yeah, W-wait how'd you know that?"

"The tv show, shortbus" now it was Dean's turn to snicker at his younger brother while Sam gave him the bitchface.


	3. Cosmo-Tron

"So what are your guy's name's?" Dean asked

"Jasmine" the lighter brunette answered

"Tiera" the darker one explained

"Well you probably already know our names but, i'm Sam that's my brother Dean and his angel Castiel" Sam introduced

"What do you mean my angel, bitch"

"Jerk"

"So is there anyone else here? Like Bobby, Ellen, Jo" Jasmine trailed on

"Well Bobby's at the shooting range. Ellen and Jo are doing some mother daughter shopping they told me and the rest are somewhere around here" Dean explained. The two girls nodded in understandment.

'Let's go to the Cosmo-tron!" Tiera yelled while grabbing Ruby and Meg's hands

"Does she have a thing for demons?" Dean asked confused written all over his face.

"She likes her black eyes or something she even named her cat Ruby" Jasmine told them .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once they got to the Cosmo-tron the ride only had 3 seats left so the setting range: the first seat was Meg, Tiera then Ruby. The second one was Sam and Dean. then the last seat was Jasmine and Castiel


	4. Rides

Dean just about finished his cheeseburger when suddenly he got tackled off the bench to the floor his cheeseburger went flying in the oppisite direction of him the same went with the angel. Sam was off to the side was just laughing his ass off.

"What the hell?" Dean looked up slowly

He saw a girl with shortish dark brown hair with brown eyes and blacked rimmed glasses was straddling him. While Castiel had another girl on his lap meidumish light brown hair and blue eyes and purple rimmed glasses. The one ontop of Dean spoke first,

"Oh my god... Your Dean Winchester, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he grunted out

"You're one of my favorites. Well Ruby's first" She shot a waved towards the demon mentioned, Ruby winked back. The one on Castiel just leaned down and started hugging him.

"I'm you're favorite what?" Dean asked still lying on the floor

"Character of course... Don't you remember when Balthazar zapped you to the other universe and you two were on the tv show?" The girl on Cas explained

"Yeah-h, wait how did you know that?" Sam questioned

"The tv show, Shortbus" the one on top of Dean laughed out. The girl on the angel got up and went over to the younger brother and started to hug him.

"Not that i'm complaing but why is she hugging me?" Sam nervously spoke

"Don't worry, she does that to everyone" the one on Dean spoke once she got up and helped Dean back onto the bench.

"What's you're guy's names?" Sam asked

"Jasmine" the lighter haired girl

"Tiera" the dark haired girl

"Well you probably arlready know our names, but i'm Sam that's my brother Dean, and his angel, Castiel" Sam inroduced

"What do you mean my angel? Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam smirked back

"Is there anyone else here like: Ellen, Jo or Bobby" Tiera asked

"Well, Bobby's at the shooting range. Jo and Ellen are out doing what they like to call 'Mother Daughter bonding time" Dean explained. The two girls nodded in understandment.

"Let's go to the Cosmo-tron" Tiera yelled while grabbing Ruby and Meg's hand

"Does she have a thing for demons?" Dean asked confused

"She likes there eyes or something. She even named her cat after Ruby" Jasmine explained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They got to the ride but but it only had 3 seats left so it went like this:

Sam and Dean then Jasmine and Castiel and lastly Meg, Tiera and Ruby. The smoke started to poured in ans the music came on,

"Carry on my wayward son"

"It's the song of our people!" Jasmine shouted

Soon the song and the ride ended soon. The entrance door opened and they sauntered out. Then out of nowhere Sam got tackled to the ground by a girl with longish black hair with black rimmed glasses and snakebites.

"Finally Sam gets some loving" Tiera chuckled

"Hey good lookin' what's cooking?" the girl on Sam flirted

"Hi, i'm Alissa!" She waved to him

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bumper Cars!" Tiera yelled "Ruby you're on my team"

Once the six of them got to the cars, Castiel stayed in one place looking at the controls with a look of confusion on his face. Dean slammed in the back of his car which launched Cas forward,

"Woah Cas are you okay?" Sam asked concerned

"I'm current expiercing pain"

"Watch out, Bitches! Here I come" Ruby yelled while slammed into Dean and Sam's car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group stopped by a consession stand. The guy working there handed Castiel some Dip 'N Dots.

"What is this Dipping of the Dots?" The angel examined the desert closely which half of it landed on the ground,

"Dammit Cas! Just eat it" Dean growled

"Awwww... You hurt his feelings" Sam said. Jasmine and Alissa both leaned over and hugged him

"Oh, C'mon where are my fangirls at?" Dean whinned

"Don't worry she's coming" Alissa said with a creepy grin. Dean backed away slowly.

"Ummm... Okay where to nex-" Sam asked obviously wierded out but got cut of by,

"Hey Boys" both Ellen, Jo and Ash stolled over. Jasmine, Tiera, and Alissa all gasped. Jasmine ran to Ash,

"Oh my god you're my favorite redneck" Jas said to him

"It's all about the hair, buisness in the front, party in the back" Ash explained dragging a hand threw his hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can't believe you boys talked me into this" Bobby said while getting in line with the rest of the group for the Stratosfear. Jo and Ash looked to be about the only ones who were ready for the ride and excited. Alissa was trying to get a piggy back ride from Sam. Dean looked the most scared out of all of them. They got into thier seats and the ride began to climbe up the tower and directly stop then it free falled to the bottom. All of them screaming on the top of thier longs. Yes, that includes Bobby and both Dean as much as they don't want to admit it.


	5. A Busy Night

Eventually two more girls showed up, the first one ended up tackling Dean which ended up yelling 'what the hell? Not again!' She had short black hair with black rimmed glasses her name was Aislinn. The other girl long strawberry blonde hair, he name was Lexi she tackled Castiel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh shit! We gotta get back to the pavillion to go home" Aislinn informed them

"Well you could alway's come with us" Dean offered

"Sure thanks" Aislinn acepted

The last ride was the Sploosh, it went Alissa, Sam and Ellen then Aislinn, Dean and Jo, Castiel and Jasmine and Ash, lastly Ruby, Tiera and Bobby. Which Bobby was mumbling to himself. The boat ticked up the slanted hill slowly. Then quickly turned to fall down the hill which resulted in a big wave at the bottom that sorayed over them and the ones that were on the bridge which were Anna, Gabriel, Adam and Lucifer. The girls didn't get to meet them yet though. When they got off the ride they were soken wet. The girls saw who was standing there they ran up to them.

" HI LUCI!" Jasmine yelled which got some odd looks from people who were passing by. But Jas didn't care she ran up to him and hugged him he returned with ease. Tiera went up to Adam and Anna. She said hi to them both

Once Dean, Sam, Jasmine, Tiera, Alissa, and Aislinn made their way to the car. Alissa yelled, "Let's go to Denny's I want chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Is there pie?" Dean asked

"... Yes" Alissa replied

"Looks like were going to Denny's then"

Alissa bust through the doors of the resteraunt and shouted,

"It's okay everybody. I'm here" Everyone looked confused more then anything. Dean eventually got his pie which was cherry flavored. Jas and Lexi got some french fries and a burger with a milkshake to go along with it, Aislinn and Alissa got pie and other random deserts, Tiera and Ruby got french fries those two kept talking about how they were 'deep fried crack'

"You guys can stay with us if you want. We need some help with our current hunt anyways" Sam offered

"What are you guys hunting?" Aislinn questioned with curiosity laced in her voice

"We don't even know yet gotta do some more research"

"I know what it is!" Tiera yelled awaking everyone around 3 in the morning.

"W-what is it" Dean awoke with pages of lore stuck to his face

"Well, you should've knoen what it was in the first place. You killed plenty of them before. It's a Vamp" She told them

"Really?" Alissa asked excitedly. Tiera nodded

The group went to the vampire's nest. The nest was located in an abandoned warehouse near a bay of water. The group was armed with Dead Man's Blood and a couple of machettes. Dean sushed the group and signaled them to split up. Alissa was doing good until she became paranoid every noise she heard she thought it was one of them. She raised her weapon up high Alissa could already here the imagenary Jason music playing in her head.

"Oh shit, oh shit" she kept repeating. Out of nowhere a guy who was singing,

"There's a skeeter on my peter knock it of, work it off" Alissa made a WTF face at his song choice. But she ran over to him anyway,

"I'm Alissa"

"Austin"

"LEXI!" Dean shouted

Lexi was thrown violently against a dusty red brick wall she was knocked out cold and he head bleeding the vamp advanced on Lexi. Dean sprinted up behind the monster and decapitated him. Dean then picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder proceeded to lay her down in the Impala. Jasmine and Aislinn were back to back facing four vampires on each side of them. Aislinn gave her the sign. They both ran up to them and sliced thier heads off. Tiera and Ruby were doing fighting some well against the last three vampires that were there. By the time they were done the group was covered in splattered blood and guts they were exhausted. In the car Lexi popped up when the group got in the Impala and spoke,

"What did I miss?"

They went back to hotel after to recover after a long night's work. When they were all setteled Sam told them,

"You guys did some good work back there for rookies, you know if we need any help we'll make sure to call you"

******The Next Morning******

"We'll, whenever you need we'll be here" Lexi spoke softly

"Don't worry we'll make sure to call if we do need help or in the area" Dean informed them. They all gave thier hugs and said their goodbyes.

"You better not forget about us or we'll tell Ellen and Bobby and they will kick your asses" Alissa threatened. Dean looked terrified

"Yeah, yeah we won't forget" he assured them with a careless attitude. The two brothers got in their Impala. Dean started the engine it roared in response and they drove off into the horrizon.

"Welp, back to being bored agin" Alissa announced


	6. Vamp's Nest

***** 3 Weeks Later *****

"Hey, it's Sam... we kinda need your guy's help again"

"What's wrong?" Aliss asked with concern in her voice

"It's demons. They got Dean. I need your help getting him back" he futhered explain

"Okay. Sure. Let's get my Dean back!" Aislinn shouted. That managed to get a chuckle out of Sam.

"Alright i'm on my way. Get ready"

Aislinn, Alissa, Jasmine Tiera and Lexi all got suited up. Sam the car horn. They got into the car with ease. The group arrived at their destination quickly which seemed to look like an abandoned house that looked like it seen it's better days. Sam looked back at the girls,

"Are you guys ready"

"As we'll ever be" Jasmine replyed back. They all got out and went to the back of the car to open up the back of the trunk to reveal the hidden arsenal. Sam gave a weapon to everyone so they could protect themselves.

"You know this is probably a trap, right?" Tiera predicted

"Yea, i figured that much" he replied quickly

They sneaked against the wall of the crumbling building. Sam raised to full hieght and peaked into the dirty window he saw four demons. Each demon was gaurding each exit all carrying guns and knives. Sam moved a little and put his hands near his eyes to help him see better. He saw Dean, his hands and feet were tied with sime heavy duty rope and his mouth ductape to a wooden chair.

"There! I see him" Sam wispered

"How many?" Lexi asked

"Only four. But something tells me there's more hiding somewhere" he spoke

They continued on the rickety wall of the building. Sam looked into another dusty filled window. Now he was closer to Dean. Sam turned to the group and said,

"Get ready to run" They all gave him a confused look but then he yelled,

"Hey! you sons of bitches"


End file.
